mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cutie Mark Crusaders Song
thumb|300pxCutie Mark Crusaders Song (W skrócie CMC czasami CMCS) — piosenka z odcinka "Konkurs talentów". Kiedy Apple Bloom i Scootaloo szukają Sweetie Belle podążając za jej głosem, znajdują ją śpiewająca piosenkę. Sweetie opowiada przyjaciółkom, że napisała ją, aby służyła Znaczkowej Lidze za hymn, ale jest jeszcze niedokończona. Później kończy ją Scootaloo, aby wykonać ją na konkursie talentów, z nadzieją, że jej i jej koleżankom wyjdą wreszcie upragnione znaczki. Przez większość utworu publika ogląda go z otwartymi szczękami, a na koniec wybucha gromkim śmiechem. Mimo, że Liga nie zdobywa znaczków, udaje im się wygrać nagrodę za talent satyryczny. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Konkurs talentów | postać = Scootaloo Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle | długość = 2:16 | sezon = 1 | tło nagłówka = #b79d76 | kolor nagłówka = #f8b764 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Scootaloo ::Dziś trzy kucyki śpiewają ::Debiutują w roli gwiazd ::Cieszą się, choć tremę mają ::Przed wielkim tłumem :Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo ::Twarzą w twarz! :Scootaloo ::Źle ma maleńki kucyk ::W szarych barwach widzi świat ::Ma żal i wciąż się smuci bo ::Mu na boku znaczka brak ::Walczmy więc ostro ::Raz po raz ::Hej, na smutki szkoda dnia ::Bo cieszy się jak nikt przez cały czas :Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo ::Ten kto własny znaczek ma! ::Znaczkowa Liga gra o wszystko ::I do celu śmiało pragnie biec ::Chcemy nareszcie poznać przyszłość ::I na boku własny znaczek mieć :Scootaloo ::Mówią, że przyjdzie taki dzień ::Talent nasz odkryje los ::Znaczek też, w dniu tym, zjawi się jak sen ::Lecz już mam czekania dość ::Gdy na niebie się pojawia świt ::Wciąż powraca jedna myśl ::Każda z nas na głowie stanie w mig :Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo ::By znaczek mieć już dziś! ::Znaczkowa Liga gra o wszystko ::I do celu śmiało pragnie biec ::Chcemy nareszcie poznać przyszłość ::I na boku własny znaczek mieć ::Znaczkowa Liga gra o wszystko ::I do celu śmiało pragnie biec ::Chcemy nareszcie poznać przyszłość ::I na boku własny znaczek mieć! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Konkurs talentów | postać = Scootaloo Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle | długość = 2:16 | sezon = 1 | tło nagłówka = #b79d76 | kolor nagłówka = #f8b764 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%|śpiewany = Madeleine Peters Michelle Creber|muzyka = Daniel Ingram|tekst = Cindy Morrow|personel = Jocelyn Theissen (scenorys)}} :Scootaloo ::Look, here, are three little ponies ::Ready to sing for this crowd ::Listen up, 'cause here's our story ::I'm gonna sing it :Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo ::Very loud! :Scootaloo ::When you're a younger pony ::And your flank is very bare ::Feels like the sun will never come ::When your cutie mark's not there ::So the three of us will fight the fight ::There is nothing that we fear ::We'll have to figure out what we'll do next :Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo ::'Till our cutie marks are here! ::We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders ::On a quest to find out who we are ::And we will never stop the journey ::Not until we have our cutie marks :Scootaloo ::They all say that you'll get your mark ::When the time is really right ::And you know just what you're supposed to do ::And your talent comes to light ::But it's not as easy as it sounds ::And that waiting's hard to do ::So we test our talents everywhere :Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo ::Until our face is blue ::We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders ::On a quest to find out who we are ::And we will never stop the journey ::Not until we have our cutie marks ::We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders ::On a quest to find out who we are ::And we will never stop the journey ::Not until we have our cutie marks! de:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song en:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song es:Canción de las Cutie Mark Crusaders it:Siamo le Cutie Mark Crusaders ru:Песня Искателей Знаков Отличия sr:Himna Krusejdersa sv:Cutie Mark Crusaders Song Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 sezonu